A Queen's Lesson
by brewer235
Summary: Because sometime's you need a Queen who can show you the "Ropes" (Sequel to A Queen's Request)


**(Hello Readers! as you have all been requesting, here is a follow-up story to my quickly popular story A Queen's Request. Now again I will say I do find the characters just a touch out of their usual forms but oh well. This will probably be the last little One-SHot I do for a bit since I have been neglecting some of my other stories that need finishing. HOWEVER if in the chance this story does well and a lot of people like it I MIGHT have an idea floating in my head for a third story to go along with this. I am also kinda pondering a little Markapoo story I got floating around too, as well as maybe a Meteora/Marco story, Idk; you guys let me know. ANYWAY, if you do enjoy this story as well, feel free to let me know by dropping A review or PM letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

Eclipsa sat in the rose garden, softly humming to herself as she spread out bird seed. Sitting in the garden always helped to take her mind off her troubles, especially of late. With all the controversy revolving around her, along with everyone's distrust of her as well, it definitely was quite the stressful load. Eclipsa sighed, tossing out more seed as she slouched back. To make things even worse, being trapped in a crystal for hundreds of years, it was no shock that she had some very pent up..."Needs" that she lacked any means of relieving.

As she pondered over her thoughts on what to do with her day a familiar figure came walking into the garden. "Oh Hello, Eclipsa.." Star smiled softly waving to her, breaking her from her thought. "Oh Hello Dearie, What brings you to the garden?" Star walked over as Eclipsa scooched aside making room for her to sit. "Oh..nothing...just..some stuff..." Star slouched down as Eclipsa set aside her bird feed. "Wanna talk about it?" Star sighed "Well...its just..about..me and Marco. We have been dating for a few weeks, and things have been going great but I just...I don't know..I feel like... I want to take our relationship...further. Marco has always been there for me..and spending time with him has made me realize just how much I love him. "

Eclipsa grabbed a handful of the seed's tossing them out as Star lifted her knee's to her chest. "I just..keep having dreams about him...I want to be more...intimate with him...but I just...I'm scared...I don't want to disappoint him..or mess it up..." Star sighed, burying her face out of sight as Eclipsa's eyes darted over, a smile creeping across her face. "Is that all dear?" Star's head poked out from her legs as she looked over at her confused. "What do you mean? Am I weird about it? Overthinking it?" Eclipsa giggled "Well of course not dear, Everybody's has thoughts like that, besides I can think of a simple solution that will make both you AND Marco satisfied." Eclipsa licked her lips as Star lowered her legs off the bench.

"Wha...What kind of solution..?" Eclipsa tossed out another handful of seed before giving Star a smile. "You just need a teacher, of course, somebody's who has had plenty of experience and can show both of you how to have a more..."Exciting" Experience." Star's face turned dark red hearing Eclipsa's suggestion. "Bu...But I mean..thats just...your my grandma!" Eclipse giggled "Well I may be old regarding time, but I don't look that old."

Star blushed to shake her head "Oh NO! I Didn't mean it like that! You still look beautiful it's just...I mean!" Eclipsa reached over "Pulling Star next to her as she poked her nose. "It's quite all right Star; Beside's I had help when I was your age, of course, it wasn't from a relative who was trapped in a crystal for hundreds of years but still, having someone to show me the ropes REALLY made a difference for my hubby and me." Star gulped as the idea began to sink into her head, as she sat there red-faced Eclipsa released her as she got up. "Well, I think I will retire to my chambers for a bit, do think it over Star, and if you change your mind your welcome to come and let me know." Star nodded as Eclipsa walked away, a grin on her face as she left Star pondering her offer.

Eclipsa made her way up to her chambers shutting the door as she sat down on her bed, sliding the dress off her shoulders before letting it fall to the floor, she then reached down, peeling off her shoes as she let out a sigh, sitting in her panties and bra. "Ahh, much better." Eclipsa stood up, walking over to the old rotting dresser as she looked herself over in the mirror. She reached behind her, unclipping her bra before tossing it aside. "Mmm look's like I still got the "Goods." Eclipsa teased at reflection as she squeezed them together. "She walked over to her bed again, reaching underneath it and pulling out a small box. Inside were various beauty products. She set the bed as she laid against the headboard, reaching into the box as she pulled out a bottle of violet nail polish and purple lipstick. "Well, I better "Freshen up" for tonight." She giggled.

 **Elsewhere**

Star walked down the hall of the castle back to her room, her mind still racing from her talk with Eclipsa. As she reached her room, she could hear a familiar humming coming from inside as she opened the door to see Marco tidying up the place. "Oh, Hey Star!" He smiled, setting her neatly folded clothing down before walking over and planting a kiss on her cheek. "I hope you don't mind...I know you have been pretty...distracted lately so I figured I would help clean for you. Marco quickly moved back to the bed pulling up a light blue dress "I found this while I was cleaning today." Star's eyes lit up as she dashed over snatching the dress and hugging it tightly.

"OH MY GOSH MARCO! I have been looking for this dress forever!" Marco blushed scratching his head. "Yeah I know, you were pretty bummed when you couldn't find it. You won't believe all the junk it was buried under." To anybody the dress would seem like any other of her blue dresses she would wear, but to star this one was special since it was the one she wore to earth the day she met Marco. "Oh, Marco!" Star squealed leaping at him as he e tackled him back onto the bed, pulling him into a deep kiss before nuzzling against him. "Thank you so much." Marco smiled, resting his head on her's as he smiled.

"Anything for you Star." They both laid for a moment before Star looked up at Marco, both their hearts racing as they blushed realizing the position they were in. Star's face turned especially red when she could feel Marco's "Approval" Of the situation pressing against her. "Realizing this Marco was quick to get up off the bed. 'S...Sorry! I should..get back to cleaning.." He blushed deeply turning to walk away before Star snatched his hand. "Marco dont.." She whispered, pulling him softly back to her. "Marco...It's...ok...I know you feel that way about me..." Marco blushed to avoid her gaze.

"Yeah..but I mean...I know..it make's you..a bit uncomfortable." Star's face turned red with both embarrassment and shame. "Uncomfortable? is that really what Marco thinks?" Star thought to herself as Marco cupped her other hand. "Star...I don't want you to feel rushed into anything." Marco took her right hand, resting it gently against his cheek as he nuzzled against it. "I love you so much star, and I have no problem waiting as long as you need too." Star was nearly on the verge of tears. It wasn't that she wasn't ready for Marco, it was all her doubts and deep insecurities that held her back. Star wanted nothing more than for Marco to take her and ravage her, to feel his hands caress every inch of her as their bodies and souls became one, feeling the heat of his breath against her neck as he claimed her as his own, it was driving her crazy.

Star pulled Marco down into a kiss before resting against his chest. "Marco" She softly whimpered as he ran his hand through her hair. "Hey now," Marco whispered moving his hand down to wipe away her forming tear. "No need to worry about that now, let's just enjoy ourselves, and also try and find that missing boot of your's." Marco smiled giving Star's cheek a pinch making her giggle. "Yeah...do you mind looking for it without me? I'll run to the kitchen and grab us some sandwiches." Marco smiled "Of course." He let go of her hand's turning back to the room as he made his way up her spiral stairs.

 **Eclipsa's Room**

Eclipsa sat on her bed, humming along as she tune's her guitar she had made out of spare bone's laying around. Her focus shifted as she heard a knock on her door, a grin creeping across her face. "Come in" She called out as her door opened and Star stepped through. "H..Hey Eclipsa.," Star said softly as she closed the door behind her. "Is there something you needed dear?" Star blushed rubbing her arm. "Well... it's about what you said earlier.." Eclipsa motioned Star to the spot beside her on her bed as Star walked over and sat down. "Well...I wanted...to maybe..take you up..on that offer.." Eclipsa pulled her legs up onto the bed, laying down as she rested her head in her hands.

"Oh? What made you change your mind? You seemed so unsure." Star blushed deeply rubbing her arm. "It's just...I know it must be frustrating for Marco...and I don't want him to think I'm not interested in it...I just..Ugh..." Star bend down hiding her face in her hands as Eclipsa rolled her eyes with a smile. Eclipsa reached over pulling Star back onto the bed as she rested her head next to her's. "Look Star; even if I do help, it won't be much good if you don't relax. "Star sighed "Its easy to say. How would I even get Marco to agree to something like that.." Eclipsa laughed. "Oh don't worry, You won't hear any objections from him I can assure you."

Star looked over at Eclipsa with confusion before feeling her press her lips to her forehead. "Listen, You get Marco away for an hour or so, and I will take care of the rest ok? But you have to promise me something all right?" Eclipsa said softly as Star rolled onto her side to face her. "Wha..whats that?" Eclipsa giggled. "Have fun dear, and relax, I will make sure everything is perfect for the both of you." While Star was still unsure deep down, she felt something in Eclipsa's words that made her think that she could trust her.

 **Later In The Evening**

Marco let out a sigh as he walked back through the castle to his room. "I still not sure why Star sent me into town to get her a corn shake... it's pretty late in the day for one..." As Marco walked back to Star's room, he noticed that the door was cracked open already. Marco walked in to see eclipsa sitting on the bed with Star. "Star!? What is Eclipsa doing here?" Eclipsa quickly got up off the bed walking over to Marco and pulling him to Star. "Come now! No time to waste." She pushed Marco onto the bed beside a blushing Star before taking Marco's corn shake. In one long chug, she downed the whole shake before letting out a relieved sigh, tossing the empty cup across the room.

"Hey! I just cleaned!" Marco whined as she giggled. 'Now then..." Eclipsa sat down beside Marco, resting her hand on his thy. "Star and I have been talking, and it seems you, and he could use a little.."Help" Eclipsa looked over to Star who's face was dark red. "Star? What is going on!?" Eclipsa stood up again, casually undoing her dress as she began to strip. "Now Star, don't delay, let's get this clothes off." Eclipsa casually tossed aside her garments one after another as Star trembled, fumbling to pull her dress off as Marco turned red. "What are you both doing!?" Marco quickly grabbed a pillow covering his face as the two continued until they were sitting naked.

"Ahh so much better, I find clothes to be so...restirctive." Eclipsa teased as she moved over on the bed to Marco. Now Star, why don't you help Marco get a little more comfortable, Just like we talked about." Star gulped crawling over on the bed to Marco, taking the pillow from his hands and face. Star stared deeply into his eyes before placing a small kiss on his lips. "J..Just..relax Marco..its all right." Marco gulped, trying his best to not look down at Star's uncovered body as he felt another move onto the bed. "Now, now, let's not delay, we have a long night ahead. Eclipsa took Stars hand moving her down to Marco's pants. Star reached out unbuttoning his pants nervously as Eclipsa smiled. "Now star no need to be so straightforward, it's always nice to give him a little tease.." Eclipsa nudged star aside moving down as she grabbed Marco's zipper with her mouth, slowly pulling it down before quickly yanking off his pants and boxers in one swift motion, his cock springing free as Star gasped.

Star stared wide-eyed at Marco's thick throbbing cock. "A..are they all so...big..? Star whispered as Eclipsa gave his cock a poke. "Oh, definitely not, it says you picked quite a winner here, if I didn't know better I would say he was part monster.." Marco's face was blood red as he let out a small gasp's and then a moan as Eclispa gripped his cock giving it a few strokes. "Now Star no need to be shy, it doesn't bite...much." Star reached her hand out, gently running along Marco's length, feeling his cock twitch with his heartbeat as she wrapped her hand around it and began pumping it.

"Why don't you give it some kisses? It will make him feel even better." Star looked over at her before nodding, slowly moving her mouth to Maroc's cock before planting a small kiss at his tip. Star looked up at him with curious eyes as Marco let out a small moan, his whole body trembling at her touch as she continued kissing down the length of his cock. "S...Star..." Marco moaned out as Eclipsa rested her hand on the back of Star's head. "Now Star...it's time for your first big lesson..why don't you take his cock into your mouth? Just...pretend it's a nice big loli pop for you to suck on." Eclipse whispered into her ear as she guided her head to his tip before Star slowly took his cock into her mouth.

Star didn't take much in as her tongue traced around his tip, getting familiar with his taste as she moved back and forth. Soon, however, her exploration was cut short as Eclipsa moved her back. "Now dear no need to be a hog, id like a taste too." She teased as Star moved aside a bit, making room as Eclipsa swallowed down Marco's cock, leaving Star surprised as she easily took his whole length into her throat, making Marco moan out before she pulled off his cock with a gasp. "There, now that's how you do it, Mmmmm I must say I haven't had a treat that big in quite a while...want to try?" She looked over at Star as she blushed nodding her head. "All right, just like before, Ill guide you along.." Star moved her head back to Marco's cock, slowly taking it into her mouth.

Star only managed to get about a third of his cock down before struggling as Eclipsa placed her hand on the back of her head, her other hand softly on her throat. "Now Star, remember to breath through your nose, and inch..by inch.." Eclipsa pushed Star's head further, shoving more and more of Marco's cock in as she gently caressed along her throat, feeling Marco's cock move further as Star moaned out, breathing quickly through her nose until finally all of Marco's cock was resting inside her throat. Eclipsa could feel Marco's cock throbbing through her skin as she quickly pulls Star's back, leaving her gasping as Eclipsa reached up, stroking Marco's cock.

"Now mouth open dear." She cooed into Star's ear as she obeyed, opening her mouth before Marco moaned out, blasting his load all over both of their faces and mouths. "Mmmmm so much, as expected from such a young stud." Eclipsa smiled taking her finger's and scooping up the cum on her face into her mouth. "Now Star remember..." Eclipsa grinned, leaning over and licking the cum off her face before pressing her lips to Star's using her tongue to stir up his seed in both their mouths before pulling back. "It's important to share, and not waste a single drop of your king's seed." Star, still dizzy from her deep throat nodded, gulping down hard Marco's seed. "Tastes...funny..." She moaned as Eclipsa giggled. "It's certainly an...aquirred taste. Now then, we are far from done, but I think it's time Marco returns the favor while you recover a bit."

Eclipsa took Star, softly pushing her back onto the bed before spreading her legs wide. She couldn't help but giggle, seeing Star already soaked from just deepthroating Maroc's cock. She grabbed Marco pulling him over to her side. "Now Marco, you're not going to neglect her need's too are you? After all...Star's going to have a lot of responsibilities in her future...you don't want her finding something...extra to relieve herself do you?" Marco gulped turning red as he shook his head. "Good, now no need to get too serious, besides it's all about discovering each other's bodies, and I can tell you haven't seen her in such a state, so soak it in, explore and experiment. I suggest starting with soft kisses; I get the feeling's that's just the thing Star will love."

Marco gulped leaning down between Star's legs as he took in her beautiful form, his hands gently cupping her thigh as he planted kisses along her inner thigh. Star moaned out adorably feeling his little kisses as Eclipsa lifted her up, letting Star rest against her breasts as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Marco looked up adorably at Star, judging her reaction with every kiss as he moved closer and closer to her delicate flower, his mouth soon enveloping it as his tongue darted inside, exploring her delicate walls. Marco's instincts from his prior..."Encounters", kicked in as his tongue scanning along her insides, searching for that secret spot.

While Marco worked, his magic eclipsa began caressing her hands up and down her stomach, making their way to her small budding breasts as she gave them a gentle squeeze. Star let out cute moans, being assaulted on all sides, as Eclipsa worked her breasts and Marco delved her sensitive folds. Soon, however, Marco had snuffed out her sensitive spot as A jolt of lightning coursed through Star's body, making her gasp out as her legs wrapped around Marco's head. "Ohh, I see he has found your sweet spot, I must say Star your boyfriend impreses me more and more..."

Star reached behind her, grabbing eclipsa's hair as Marco began his assault on her G-Spot. Eclipsa, not being able to help herself began nibbling at Star's neck, letting her tongue trace along her skin as she drifted closer and closer to her climax. Soon Star's walls tightened as her legs tightly wrapped around his head, letting out a silent scream as her juices squirted out into Marco's mouth and onto his face. "Oh My! I guess squirter's run in the family." Eclipsa smiled as Star rode through her first major orgasm, the room, filled with her gasps and the sounds of Marco slurping up her juices.

Once Star had come down from her fantastic climax, Marco moved from between her leg's and up to her face, looking into her lust filled eyes as they both panted. Star could feel Marco's hot cock resting against her stomach and now burning womanhood as their lips collided, and their tongues wrestled for dominance. Seeing the two in the throw's of each other was getting eclipsa more and hot and bothered, if she were going to have her "Fun" with Marco, she would need to get Star's turn out of the way. After all, she wouldn't dare dream of taking Marco's first away from Star.

"Now Star, I think we should give him the main course don't you think?" Eclipsa moaned into her ear as Star nodded "Yes, Marco I need you.." Marco blushed feeling himself rubbing against her folds before feeling Eclipsa push him back onto his back. Now now, I think for her first time we should start with a more..comfortable position for her." She smiled as she helped Star straddle Marco, letting her dripping folds rub back and forth against his cock, making him moan out. "Now Star...Eclipsa smiled lifting her right above Marco's tip as Star gulped, her heart pounding nearly out of her chest. "This will sting a bit...being your first and all...but I can assure you it's well worth the pain.."

Eclipsa slowly lowered Star down onto Marco's cock, his tip pressing into her folds before Star let out a slight gasp. "You know dear; I find the best way to deal with this kind of thing is nice and QUICK!" Eclipsa slammed Star down onto Marco's thick cock, making her gasp with both pain and pleasure as Her whole body trembled with the feeling of being one with Marco. Marco couldn't help but moan out, feeling Star's tight fold's and burning hot inside's engulfing his cock. Both of them sat there motionless for a few moment's adjusting to the feeling of being together until Eclipsa reached over, pressing her hand against Star's stomach revealing Marco's cock tip through her stomach.

"My word, I'd say his cock is all the way into your "Royal chamber's," that must feel so remarkable." As Eclipsa ran her hand along it both Star and Marco moaned out, Star, nearly drooling from the intense pleasure of Marco's cock being pressed against her insides. "Well Star, You can't stay like that forever." Eclipsa teased gently lifting her up and down, beginning her pace as she slowly let go, leaving Star moving up and down Marco's cock on her own. "That's it now, nice and steady." Eclipsa cooed kissing along Star's neck as she moaned out. "It's...amazing!" Star moaned, feeling Marco's hands caressed her sides' as he moaned. "S...So hot..so tight.." He moaned, both of them now wanting more as she started moving faster. "Yes..yes! More!" Star moaned as she moved herself up and down his cock. Eclipsa's hand couldn't help but travel down to her dripping honeypot as she watched their movements become faster and wilder.

Eclipsa soon found herself sitting back, her fingers deep in her folds as she watched the two soak in the passions of their love. Star's movements became faster, riding Marco like a bull as he bucked his hip's with her's. Marco had been dreaming of this day for so long, finally being one with the woman he has fallen so hard for, who he has been through so much together with, who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Marco reached, grabbing Star's legs before pushing her onto her back, positioning himself again before slamming back inside her, bending down to capture her lips as she moaned into his mouth, feeling him drive his cock deep inside her.

"So hot! SO good! Harder, fuck me HARDER!" Star moaned out, her fingers digging into Marco's back as he jackhammered himself into her. "Star! Going to...Cum!" Marco moaned into Star's ear as she tightly wrapped herself around him. "Yes! Cum inside me! Fill me up! Give me your heir! I'm...CUMMING!" They both howled out as Marco's drove his cock balls deep into Star, his seed erupting into her womb as she moaned, clawing at his back as her entire being shook with her powerful orgasm.

"fFFffuuUUuCccCKKkk!" Star moaned, feeling Marco's hot cum radiate through her being as it filled her royal womb. Marco was in pure ecstasy, feeling his cock pump load after load into his future queen as he nipped her neck. The extraordinary sight of seeing the two climax was enough to send Eclipsa over the edge as she moaned out, cupping one of her breasts as her juices squirted onto the bed.

Both Marco and Star stayed together for a few moments, both panting before Marco pressed his lips to her's. Pulling himself back his erect cock popped free from her tight folds, drenched in their love juices. Star was barely hanging on to her conscious after such an intense orgasm as Marco took a moment to catch his breath. As Marco did Eclipsa licked clean her finger's seizing her opportunity as she crawled over to Marco, straddling his hips and pushing him back onto his back. "My word...are you sure your not a monster..? I've never seen a lad with such...stamina." Eclipsa Cooed, rubbing herself along his member before sliding him into her womanhood.

"Mmmmm such an amazing fit..." She bit her bottom lip, finally having a nice thick cock stuffed inside her, she wasted no time as she began bouncing on his cock, her breast's swinging up and down as she moved. Marco, of course, being still rilled up began instinctively moving his hip's with her's. While Eclipsa was nowhere near as tight as Star, her insides were just as much an inferno, desperate to be doused by Marco's thick seed. Despite Marco's wild bucking, Eclipsa had no trouble riding his cock like a pro, leaning down to take Marco's lips as her tongue explored his mouth, getting a taste of Star as well.

"You..know what i...think.." Eclipsa moaned into Marco's ear as she bounced her ass up and down on his cock. "I think..someone's...had...practice..." Marco's heart nearly stopped in its tracks as a cold sweat moved through him. Eclispa let out a sly grin, feeling him begin to tremble in her hands as he gulped. "My word dear...I wonder who has made you such an expert lover..? Could it be a certain...queen? That has been in quite the cheerful mood these past weeks? It couldn't be you have become quite the butterfly catcher has it...? Having a..taste..for the whole family huh..?"

Eclipsa traced her tongue along Marco's ear, giving it a bite before sitting back, letting Marco's cock rest completely inside her. "But that can be our little secret." Eclispa giggled kissing her her fingertips before pressing it to Marco's nose. "But I won't keep quiet for free, so let's see you put that skill to use." She grinned before Marco lunged up, capturing her breast into his mouth as he pushed her onto her back like he did Star, pounding himself into her as she tightly gripped his hair with her dark hands. "Mmmmm fuck yes!" She moaned, finally receiving the intense fucking she was so craving.

As Marco continue to pound away at her Eclipsa was surprised to see Star hovering over her, panting as she pressed her lips to Eclipsa's before moving down to her breasts, giving them both a squeeze before massaging and suckling them. "Mmmm yes, that's it...Star..play...with them...more!" Eclipsa moaned as Star continued, moving from one breast to the other. "So soft...so..big.." Star moaned before letting out a gasp as Eclispa reached up, grabbing her rear and planting her womanhood on her mouth as her tongue began slurping up Star's juices. Star gasped arching her back as her hands gripped Eclipsa's breasts for support, all the while Marco continued fucking her senseless.

"M..Marco!" Star moaned leaning forward to pull him into a deep tongue locked kiss. The room filled with the sounds of all of their moans as Eclispa slurped down Star's nectar while Marco pounded his cock into her. Soon it was too much for all of them. Marco drove his cock deep into Eclipsa before he sees burst forth, filling and coating her womb with his thick cum as Star's juices squirted onto eclipsa's face. Eclipsa her self-drowning in ecstasy as she moaned, a satisfied smile plastered across her face as her body shook with pleasure. As Star finished her orgasm, she fell back, off of Eclispa's face and onto the bed as Marco pulled his cock from her stuffed insides.

Eclispa staggered onto her hands and knee's, Marco's seed dripping from her as she crawled to Star. "Mmmm now Star, I think our boy has one last load in him.." She cooed lifting Star onto her hands and knees. "So its time for your last lesson of the night.." Eclispa grabbed Marco's hand pulling him onto his knee's before spreading Star's ass, giving him a perfect view of all of your glory. Marco scooted up, positioning his tip into her ass before feeling a soft smack against his cock making him wince slightly. "Hey now...not so fast." Eclispa cupped his cheek turning it towards her. "I LOVE your enthusiasm...but I don't think, Star is ready for a monster like you in there.." She reached down, taking his cock into her hand and giving it a few pumps while she moved it down to Star's pussy. "There...that's the spot.." She cooed pulling Marco into Star as she moaned out. "Now Marco...give her every last drop..of seed you have." Eclispa smiled falling onto her side as she laid back to watch the last show of the night.

Marco wasted no time, gently caressing Star's soft tone rear as he pounded away at her pussy. "Star..I...love...you" Marco moaned between thrust as she braced herself as best she could. "Yes...Marco! Love..me harder!" Marco bends down, wrapping his arms around Star's stomach as he began thrusting with all his strength. The scent of star's sweat was driving him wild as he rand his tongue across her skin, before giving her small mewburty wings a curious look. He couldn't resist as he pressed his lips against them, Star's body immediately reacting as she gasped, her pussy clenching around Marco's cock making him moan out as well. "N..No! Not..there!" Star moaned as Marco's continued kissing and licking along her wing's. "That's it Marco...a butterflies...ultimate weakness.." Eclispa cooed as she continued to watch the two fuck.

Marco's hips moved faster and faster, the loud sounds of his hips slapping against her ass mixed with her moans as she struggled to keep herself stable. Marco moved faster and harder, slamming himself into her royal womb with every thrust as he moved closer and closer to release. "Gonna..cum..!" Marco moaned. Just before giving her one final thrust, Star's arms and leg's gave out as she collapsed onto the bed. Eclispa, seeing her moment quickly closed the gap between her and Star, capturing her lips as Marco's seed spurted out onto them both, covering their breast's and stomach with his spunk as his hips thrust with each spurt. Having finally spent the last of his seed Marco collapsed forward onto the two, his head spinning as he faded into sleep. "Eclipsa giggled, scooping ups some of his seed before sliding her finger's into Star's mouth.

"Remember, waste not a drop." She whispered as Star blushed to swallow down his cum. After a little bit of shuffling around the three managed to find themselves comfortably snuggled up. Star and Marco were resting against eclipsa's pillowy breast's, as she wrapped her arms around them both, finally feeling sexually satisfied since her release. She couldn't help but feel a small ping of jealousy toward's Star, having such a stud like Marco all to herself. Eclipsa let out a sigh pulling the cover's up before letting out a small yawn, appreciation the special night she had shared with Star and Marco.

 **A Week Later**

Eclipsa sat in the rose garden, tossing out bird feed to the bird's as the quiet day passed. Usually, her quiet time in the garden of late was filled with troubling thoughts and worry's but after her little.."Encounter" with Star and her now fiance Marco; all her troubles just seemed...light. Not that they still weren't there, but somehow she just felt more..confident that they would work themselves out. Eclispa could say the same for Moon, seeing her in such a cheerful mood with her husband river, things seemed to have just been...brighter, in the castle since Star and Marco finally got together. Eclispa sighed with a smile, reaching into her bag and tossing out more seed's until a familiar figure stepped through the arch.

"Eclispa?" Star called as Eclispa greeted her with a smile. "Well there is the lovebird, I haven't seen you all week since you and Marco left on your trip to that earth dimension Marco is from." Star blushed and chuckled "Yeah, Marco's parents were more than thrilled to know he was going to be getting married.." Star walked over sitting down beside her as they shared a moment of silence together. "Star," Eclispa said calmly as Star looked over. "Y..yes?" Eclispa et down her seed's turning to face her., "What's the matter?" You should know by now that there is no hiding your troubles from me, after all, that's the only time I see you in the rose garden. "Star chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah..your right.." Star let out a sigh, her face blushing red as she avoided Eclisaps gaze. "Well... it's just...Marco and I...have have been getting quite..."Involved" Lately since last week." Eclispa looked at her curiously tilting her head.

"And? I thought that was the whole point of our little lesson; I'm glad to see you two have been "connecting" More." She giggled as Star's face turned a darker red. "Well...I mean..we have been...but we were both kinda wondering.." Star fidgeted her feet, looking down at the ground as she fumbled her fingers. "Maybe..you could give us...another lesson or two..?" Eclipsa couldn't hide her smile as Star fumbled her words. "It's just..we have so much more we want to try and..you know...your very..wise and knowledgeable of all that stuff.." Eclispa licked her lips, sliding her hand onto Star's leg and up under her dress. "I see...so you two need a little..."Help" Huh?" Eclispa whispered into Star's ear, her breath caressing against her lobe as Star shivered.

"Well...I think we can squeeze in another lesson tommrow...after all...it helps to have someone...show you the ropes, right Star?" Eclispa cooed before pressing Star's lips to her's.


End file.
